Computer algebra systems are designed to assist engineers and students alike in visualizing and evaluating mathematical expressions. One challenge faced by users of such computer algebra systems is that it is often difficult to input into the computer algebra system mathematical notation in the form it appears in a textbook or publication, via a sequence of keyboard strokes or mouse clicks. While each computer algebra system may include its own input methods, there is no common standard for inputting mathematical notation.
For these reasons, users of different computer algebra systems must master a variety of different input methods, which can be confusing. Even when using a single system, the complexity of current input methods are difficult to master, particularly for beginning users, and thus pose a barrier to learning. Many such methods involve using keywords that are meaningful in a specific language, and therefore introduce difficulties in localization when the system is released in different languages. Other methods involve using complicated button palettes to incorporate a structural template for the input. The use of such button palettes and structural templates can result in undesirably slow input speeds for users.
For the above discussed reasons, some users find current computer algebra system input methods to be inefficient for entering mathematical expressions.